Happiest Place on Earth
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: AU/AH. This what not what she expected living in her first flat to be like. 10xRose COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Randomly inspired two, maybe three shot – slow coming I'm also working on a fic for A Song Of Ice and Fire (Game of Thrones) as well as drawing up my half sleeve tattoo and a fantasy scene oil colour for my husband for Christmas! Busy girl am I!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and it is not my intent to gain profit. **

**Summary: This was hardly what she expected to happen when she moved into her own place.**

It was on a crisp August morning when she saw him for the first time. She had just come back down the stairs leading to her new flat to get some more of her boxes, Mickey her lifelong friend was on her balcony yelling down from the third floor. As her blonde head looked up; it wasn't Mickey she saw but a lanky brunette man lounging in a chair on the balcony next to hers. He smiled down at her and tipped his beer.

"Welcome to the neighborhood."

Rose Tyler smiled back. "Thanks look like we're neighbors."

"That is does." He grinned, brown eyes twinkling. "You need a hand?"

"No that's alright." She yelled back. "We got this."

She made her way back up the stairs and into her new flat. She put the box she was carrying – marked 'kitchen' into her kitchen and turned to the door. Her new neighbor stood there in a pair of blue pinstripe suit pants, a crisp white shirt rolled to the elbows and a pair of bright orange socks on his feet. "Nice to meet you everyone calls me The Doctor."

"Rose Tyler, nice to meet you too." She took the strangers hand and shook it. "The one wandering back and forth is Mickey Smith."

"Boyfriend?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Rose shook her head with a laugh. "Nah, he wishes."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Well Rose Tyler, I should head back in. Stop by for a cuppa sometime."

She nodded a steady crimson rising to her cheeks. "I think I might take you up on that."

He closed his door and Rose walked into her open door. Depositing the boxes in the kitchen, she turned to Mickey."Alright what was you saying before?"

"I was asking if you wanted me to call for a pizza or there's a chippy nearby." He replied, frowning. "Was that your neighbor you was talking to?"

Rose blushed once more and nodded her head. "Yeah, goes by 'The Doctor.' Nice bloke."

"Not too nice I hope. He looked about thirty." Mickey ran a hand through his short black hair and narrowed his dark brown eyes. "You gotta call me if he gives you any gyp, alright?"

"Yeah, alright." She replied, rolling her eyes. As she moved her bookcase against the window, she turned to Mickey. "Run down and get chips Mickey, don't really fancy pizza tonight. I'll grab the last load of boxes."

Mickey left without a word, followed by Rose eager to finish getting moved in. She grabbed the last three boxes from Mickey's car; regretting taking all of them almost instantly as she felt the top box slip.

"I gotcha love."

Rose peeked over the top of her two remaining boxes, seeing a smiling red head holding her box of fragile things. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I'm Donna – 302." The woman said. "Welcome to the building."

Rose's spirit failed a little. Of course he was married, he was gorgeous. "I'm Rose, moving in next door. I think I met your husband earlier."

Donna began to laugh. "He's not my husband sweetheart, just an eternal pain in my arse."

"Brother then." Rose said in relief. "I got one too – Tony, he's just turned six."

"Doc might as well be six for how he behaves." Donna sighed. They had reached the outside of Rose's flat; Donna not wanting to enter without permission.

"Go right on in." Rose said. "Forgive the mess, you know how it is."

"Too well." Donna replied, rolling her eyes. "Ever since he moved in the place is covered in wires and blueprints. Well, have a nice evening Rose, I do hope you'll stop by for a cuppa."

"Yeah your brother already invited me. I gotta unpack and everything first." She replied, nodding at Mickey who had just walked in. She shook Donnas hand as she left; she began unpacking her new kitchen. Rose noted that the walls were an unsightly green and decided against starting there.

Rose grabbed a couple plates from her opened box just as Mickey walked back in the door. As she ate she wondered what life would bring in her new place. Especially with such a hottie living next door.

XOX

She was painting the kitchen a nice shade of turquoise when she heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" She yelled, putting the paint roller in the tray and wiping her hands of her ratty old jeans. Rose wandered into the hallway and smiled. "Afternoon Doctor, fancy cuppa?"

"Well that would be nice too." He grinned. "Donna thought it would be nice to bake you some banana nut muffins as a welcoming gift. Sadly she didn't tell me that they were for you so I ate them all."

He handed her a Costa Coffee bag with a muffin inside. "I figured the least I could do was replace it."

Rose shook her head with a grin before going back into the kitchen and placing the muffin on the counter. She flicked the kettle on and grabbed two cups from the cupboard. "How do you take it?"

"Two sugars please." He replied, taking a seat at the wooden table. "So, we wanted to invite you two over for dinner tonight. Thanks."

She handed him the hot tea and sat opposite him at the table. "Mickey doesn't live here; it's just me by myself. Thinking of getting a cat."

"No get a dog if anything. Dogs are much more intelligent that cats." He frowned a little as he sipped his tea. "We had a cat growing up – Boots his name was, hated everyone except our dad. Stupid, useless thing it was. Anyway tell me about yourself Rose Tyler, you seem fascinating."

Rose snorted. "Hardly, I'm just your average shop girl, haven't really done much. Had a bit of a talent for gymnastics when I was a kid."

Something twinkled in the Doctor's eye as he replied. "Even the most average of people can do extraordinary things."

"What about you Doctor, are you really even a doctor?" She said, sipping her tea.

"Well yes, I am, but not so much a medical doctor as an everything else doctor." He replied cryptically.

Rose raised an eyebrow at the strange man. "So like, you're a scientific doctor then?"

He ran a hand through his messy hair, drawing her subtle attention. "Ever seen that show 'Big Bang Theory'?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm like Sheldon." He said. "Except with more charisma and charm."

"So you know a little of everything?" Rose said, finding herself edging close to the edge of her seat. "Like a genius or something?"

"Let me put it this way; I had my first PhD by the time I was twelve." He sat back, admiring the look he had created on Rose's face. "Donna's pretty brainy too, just not in the extent that I am."

"Wow." She said finally. "Are you guys twins then?"

"Yep." He looked at his watch and chugged back the rest of his cooling tea. "Sadly our time has come to an end Miss Tyler; I have to get back to work. Work at home you see."

Rose cleared up the cups and placed them in the sink. As she turned to bid him goodbye, his hand shot up to her face and she could feel how rough his hand was, how hot her skin must have felt.

He ran a thumb over her cheek while his eyes stared into hers. Pulling away a cheeky smile graced his features as he held out his thumb. "Blue is definitely your colour. Allons-y."

The front door closed and he left a blushing Rose in his wake. "What the hell just happened?" She wondered aloud. With a slight squeak, Rose returned to painting her kitchen.

XOX

Evening saw Rose in what she considered 'casually flirty' for her dinner with the neighbors. Although pink was her favourite colour; her encounter with the Doctor had left her more than a little disheveled. She dressed herself in a pair of soft grey leggings and a long navy blue tank top, pinning half of her hair up, Rose gave herself a thumbs up in her mirror. "Looking good Tyler; and remember its just dinner with the neighbors.

She slipped on a pair of ballet slippers; nice and soft against the wood flooring in the building locked her door behind her and stepped to the next door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Donna opened the door with a wide smile. "Evening Rose, you look nice."

"Thanks, you do too." She eyed Donna's casual sweater dress approvingly. "Looks soft."

"Oh it is." Donna replied. "Was a gift from the ex husband."

The Doctor chose this moment to stick his head out the living room door. Announcing like it was some amazing thing he had just gifted on the world. "Rose is here! You look gorgeous madam."

Rose smiled slightly, handing over the wine she had brought to Donna. "Present, me mum says to always bring a nice bottle of bubbly."

"Smart woman." Donna remarked, heading back into the kitchen. "Dinner will be about twenty – Why don't you show Rose some of your toys Doc."

"That's a fantastic idea oh wise sister of mine." He grabbed her hand and began to drag her into the living room where as Donna had stated before was a mess of wires and blueprints.

Judging from the half made motherboards and pieces of molded plastic – "Doctor are you one of those computer geeks? Can build a whole tower and stuff from scratch?"

"Well kind of." He said, running a hand through his hair. "It's more of a hobby than anything else. Let me show you my toys!"

The wild brunette man drug Rose to his bedroom to show her a strange robot that looked like a dustbin with a plunger. She openly ogled it, wondering what the hell it was. "What the hell is it?"

He laughed, picking it up and showing it to her. "I call it a Dalek. I like to tinker with things in my spare time."

"That's awesome, they kinda remind me –" Rose cut herself short, he didn't need to know that.

"Remind you of what?" The Doctor said, his curiosity plainly displayed across his face.

"Rose, would you like a glass of wine?" Donna called from the kitchen.

Thank god. "Yes please I'll be right there. Excuse me Doctor."

Rose walked into the kitchen and accepted the glass of white wine that Donna was holding out to her. "So Donna how long have you lived here?"

"Oh about six years. Moved in not long after I caught Lance fucking his secretary in our bed." Donna shrugged. "Such a cliché."

"Wow, that's brutal." Rose sighed, sipping her wine. "When did you move in Doctor?"

"Two years ago." He grinned. "Broke up with my girlfriend and didn't want to make little Jenny move out of the only home she'd known so I left Sarah Jane with the house."

Conversation dulled, the only real sound was the bubbling pasta. Donna stirred the sautéing shrimp. "Dinner's ready."

XOX

After supper, Rose offered to help the Doctor with the dishes and he pointed out their dishwasher. "All of the apartments have one."

Rose shrugged and went to sit in the living room with Donna. She had turned on some music low and was sitting on the sofa. "You going to college nearby Rose?"

"No I work close by though." Rose said. "Just a shop girl, work at Harvey Nicks."

"Oh I love Harvey Nicks!" Donna said, turning toward the chair Rose was sitting in. "Most of my wardrobe is from there."

"Oh my god me too, best place for shoes." Rose replied, excited that her neighbor was a shopping junkie like herself. "And purses, me mum's got a dozen purses from there."

The Doctor came and sat silently on the couch next to Rose, watching the golden haired girl as she chatted animatedly with his sister. She was young, he could tell from looking at her but she had such a gorgeous face. He'd spoken to her on three occasions and he was already showing off his toys to her. He pondered idly, if she'd ever consider being with an older man.

"Oh no, I'm only twenty-two!" Rose laughed, responding to Donna's question.

"You're still a kid!" Donna laughed. "I can't say marriage was on my mind at that age either."

"You can't be that much older yourself Donna." Rose said, refilling their glasses from the bottle on the table.

Donna snorted. "We'll be thirty-five in November."

"That's not that bad!" Rose said, waving her hand. "My mum's just about to turn forty. She's not that excited."

The conversation went on for a few hours (and a few more bottles) before Donna declared it was time for her to go to bed. "Wine's gone to my head, time for this girl to go to bed. Night Rose it was lovely having you over for dinner, we'll do that shopping here soon."

"So Rose would you like to join me on the balcony?" The Doctor said, getting up and extending a hand to her. "I'd love to show you the stars."

A blush graced her face as her hand slipped into his. "I'd love that. You got a telescope, yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied, her hand enveloped in his as he lead the way across the living room and out into the clear starry night. "Take a seat and I'll get us set up."

Feeling suave after making her blush a little he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand and watched her turn from pink to crimson. He grinned at her, and then turned to set up his telescope. "The Blorgons."

Rose froze. "Excuse me?"

"Earlier when I showed you my Dalek, you said it reminded you of something." He replied, not turning from the telescope. "It was Blorgons wasn't it."

She sighed. Might as well come clean. "I am a HUGE Inspector Spacetime fan, have been since I was a kid."

The Doctor sat beside her on the small couch he had moved out there after he moved in, grabbing her hand once more and running his thumb over it. "I was too, the Inspector made me see that I wasn't just the boffin everyone at school thought I was. He made me see I had potential."

"Oi, let's not go forgetting about Constable Reggie now, he was always my favourite. Kept the Inspector grounded." She replied, the wine making her feel brave enough to lean against him as they gazed at the universe from afar. She could feel his breath on the top of her head and grinned. "When I was a kid, I always wanted a Quantum Spanner."

His excitement rang out in his voice. "Rose Tyler, you are fantastic, you know that?"

"Well I try." She giggled. "So Doctor, you said you wanted to show me the universe?"

What an amazing creature she was."Yes. Yes I do."

XOX

A firm friendship was formed between the twins and Rose over the next few weeks. One that no longer required knocking before entry.

"Doctor you home?" Rose yelled upon entry of their flat. "Donna? I'm making us a cuppa!"

She flicked on the kettle, grabbed two cups and turned to go to the fridge for milk when she bumped into a very muscular man; screamed and fell backwards. "Doctor there's a strange man in your house!"

The man chuckled and offered her a hand up. "Hi I'm Jack Harkness, friend of the Doctors."

Relief spread across Rose's face as she took the offered hand and hoisted herself up. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Rose, Rose Tyler."

"Oh so _you're_ Rose!" He said with a look of realization.

The Doctor took that moment to make his disheveled entrance. Dressed in a pair of Batman pyjama pants, a blue cotton tee shirt and a white dressing gown covered in monkeys and bananas. He mumbled a greeting. "Morning Rose."

"It's three in the afternoon." She handed him his tea (two sugars, please) and froze when he pecked her cheek. Like it was an everyday occurrence!

His sleep deprived mind paid no attention to his action as he simply sat next to her on the couch and began to sip his tea. "I was burning the midday oil, have a lot of work to before the weekend."

"Busy weekend planned?" Rose asked, sipping her own tea. "I was hoping we could all go to Ilford for a day, I've got the weekend off."

"Perfect!" Jack yelled. "We got you a ticket to come with us anyway."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten to mention, we're going to Paris." The Doctor yelled, leaping up from the couch and running over to his desk. He reached for some airline tickets and handed one to Rose. "My little Jenny is turning thirteen so we're taking her to Disneyland for the weekend, I had told Donna to remind me to give you your ticket but she's been a little distracted."

"Yeah she told me that Lance the Asshole decided that he wanted to show up to her work with his girlfriend." She said shaking her head. The guy had cheated and left her. "Bastard."

"You'll come right Rose?" He looked at her with the saddest, most pitiful eyes she had ever seen. "Jack, tell her she has to come."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Please don't make me endure a weekend of his pining for you. 'I miss Rose, why didn't Rose come, Rose would have loved this, I miss Rose's bum'."

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled, getting up from his seat. "I never said I missed Rose's bum!"

"Oh right, your exact words were 'She's got this cute little bum.'" Jack replied with a snort.

Rose cleared her throat and drew both of their attention. "Oh I'm sorry, am I still here? I thought I wasn't for the way you were _talking_ 'bout me like I wasn't."

"So!" The Doctor stood and clapped his hands together. "Disneyland! Should be a laugh."

The phone rang and he scurried off to answer it, a goofy smile on his face that sent Rose nuts. "Hey baby girl, you excited?"

Must be Jenny, Rose thought. "Well it was nice to meet you Jack but I've now got to go pack for Disneyland and to call my mum and let her know where I'll be."

XOX

The Doctor was nervous. It was almost seven and Sarah Jane had called him to let him know that she was on her way over to bring Jenny for the weekend. He was often grateful that their split had been amicable; they were two people who had simply drifted out of love – holding it together until their daughter was old enough to understand. Donna had been his rock, giving him a home and allowing him to stay with her indefinitely.

Said sister was sat by his side growing evermore annoyed with his twitching, shaking limbs. "Calm down Doc, your twitching is driving me bananas!"

The doorbell rang and he leaped up, rushing toward the door; tripping on his own feet in his comical haste. He flung the door open and the grin slipped of his face. "Oh it's just Rose."

"Thanks Doctor I really feel the love." Rose said, placing her bags with the others in the kitchen with a slight frown on her face. She walked into the living room and sat down beside Donna. "So excited for Paris?"

"Yes! We are so going shopping." Donna replied. Hearing the door go again she rolled her eyes. "He's like a kid when it comes to Jenny. He's been planning this weekend for months."

"I can understand why, his baby girl is becoming a woman." Rose smiled. "I'm quite excited to meet her."

"He's told her so much about you, Rose." Donna smiled, Rose was such a wonderful person and she brought such a glow to her brother. "She loves you already and she's never met you."

Rose blushed and had no chance to reply as a young blonde girl was thrust at her.

"Rose this is my beautiful little Jenny." The Doctor said with a beaming grin. "Sweetheart this is Rose."

Jenny smiled (just like her dad's) and extended her hand to Rose. "Nice to finally meet you Rose, I've heard so much about you."

"It's lovely to meet you too Jenny." Rose replied, smiling at her. "Your dad is awfully proud of you."

Jenny blushed and smiled. "So, never been to Disneyland have you?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope, first time as well. Are you excited for your birthday?"

"Yeah kind of." The teenager shrugged. "Dad is more than me though. So are you and my dad fucking then?"

Rose's eyes bugged out and she swore she choked on her own tongue. " Doctor!"

He himself stood stock still, while Jack's laughter began to elevate. "Jennifer Arabella Noble don't speak like that! Go put your things in Auntie Donna's car we're leaving right away."

Jenny sniggered as she walked past her father, noting the crimson stained on his cheeks.

Neither Rose nor The Doctor said another word to each other during the drive to the ferry port.

XOX

**Second part will be out as soon as I have the time. I have never been to Disneyland (despite living my entire adolescent life in England) so there will be some research involved.**

**Roxy xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**What a lovely response I've gotten from you lot – so kind!**

**Anyway, enjoy part two and same disclaimer applies.**

The sun beat through the window of the suite that Donna, Jenny and herself were sharing, waking Rose gently. She had not spoken to The Doctor since supper the night before and that was simply 'pass the butter please' and nothing else. Jenny had caused upset with the two of them, they knew that the attraction was there but both were a little gun shy after being hurt so badly in their previous relationships. Rose's ex boyfriend Jimmy had slept with her friend and ran off; whereas The Doctor had enjoyed a short lived relationship a year ago with a French woman named Reinette who had decided that seeing as The Doctor was monogamous – was not the love she was looking for.

Bitch.

Rose almost drew back under the covers but quickly remembered where she was. She sat up; allowing her blanket to drop to her waist exposing her bright orange bra. "Fuck yeah Disneyland!"

"That's the spirit Rose!" Jenny stood there with a tray of croissants and some tea – a sheepish grin on her face. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, my mum has a new boyfriend – and I know it's not an excuse- but he's around the same age as you and I just assumed. I'm so sorry I embarrassed you."

Rose's cold features melted as Jenny set the tray on her lap. "I'm sorry too; I didn't mean to seem so cold – I'm not usually like that but your question threw me off kilter a little. I honestly didn't know how to respond; anyway what's done is done and cannot be undone."

She shrugged and took a bite from her croissant. "Happy birthday by the way! The Doctor didn't tell me until right before we left last night; so I thought we'd do something fun. I heard that every day at two you can go and get a princess makeover – now I wasn't sure if you'd be too old for it or not but I've always fancied being Cinderella for a day. They had dresses you can take picture in too."

Jenny grinned. "Actually, I'd love to be Rapunzel, is Auntie Donna gonna join us too?"

"Bloody well right I am." Donna replied, emerging from the bathroom. "Got this gorgeous mop of ginger that would go well with a mermaid fin don't ya think?"

Rose laughed as the phone rang; Jenny answering it. He watched as a surprised grin spread across her face and she gasped with excitement. Saying thank you she hung up and squealed. "That was Goofy wishing me a happy birthday! Goofy – can you believe it!"

Rose got up from her bed and stretched. She wandered over to the door to the room; snagging a shirt from her open suitcase before answering it. "Morning Doctor."

"Morning Rose." His ears tinged red as he smiled; avoiding her eyes as he walked in and embraced his daughter. "Morning darling, happy birthday!"

"Thanks dad." Jenny smiled. "Hey Goofy called me this morning and wished me a happy birthday."

"So I'm guessing that you already ate breakfast so what ride did you want to do first?" He let go of Jenny and sat on the small couch in the room. "Or did you want to go shopping?"

"I want to go and see Cinderella's Castle first!"

XOX

The girls had split away from Jack and The Doctor at one; heading back to Cinderella's Castle to get their Princess makeovers. Rose paid for the sessions (including outright purchasing Jenny's Rapunzel dress) and walked into the hallway. Each of them got into their respective princess' line and waited. Rose pulled out her mobile and logged onto Facebook. "I am so logging it at Disneyland!" She muttered. She scrolled through her newsfeed; finding something curious.

_Doctor Noble: I'm doing it tonight under the fireworks. Wish me luck!_

Frowning she put her phone in her pocket, there was only two girls left now. He must have gotten something special for her birthday. Finally her turn. She sat down in front of a Cinderella and smiled. "Hello."

"Hello princess, what's your name?" Cinderella replied, pulling her makeup brushes back into her lap.

"Erm, Rose." She said, closing her eyes and allowing the artist to do her work.

Fifteen minute later her hair was pinned up with a sky blue ribbon and her makeup was the most gorgeous she had ever seen it. She hurried over to 'Belle's Closet' where she handed over her ticket and took her rented dress into the fitting rooms. She slipped out of her soft pink Tommy Bahamas dress and stepped into the rippling blue silk Cinderella dress. Giggling, Rose twirled in from of the mirror all the while wondering idly what The Doctor would say. She snapped a quick picture in the mirror and uploaded it to her Facebook. She left her dress with the attend and outside the dressing room and walked up to meet Donna and Jenny, both of whom were giggling. Donna looked gorgeous with a sparkling green fin, seashell top and starfish in her hair; Jenny looked fresh out of a fairy tale. In place of her short blonde hair a golden braid pinned with flowers fell large down her back, a lilac dress and soft purple slippers on her feet. She ran to Rose and hugged her clear around the middle. "Thank you so much Rose! I will treasure it forever."

Rose hugged her with equal affection. "I thought maybe we'd go to Louis Vuitton and buy you a handbag too. Unless of course you wanna come with Donna and me to Hermes?'

Her brown eyes sparkled and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please!"

Donna waved at The Doctor and Jack as they approached. "Over here guys!"

"Wow Ariel you look fantastic." Jack said with a laugh. "Jenny darling you look wonderful."

"Thanks Uncle Jack." Jenny replied, fingering the fine silk of her dress. "You like it daddy?"

"Gorgeous sweetheart." The Doctor nodded his eyes yet to stray from Rose."Rose, you look... incredible."

"Thanks." She murmured. "I feel like a princess."

"Well, we only have the dresses for two hours so let's go and make the most of it." Donna said, taking Jack's hand and running off toward Pixie Hollow, Jenny close behind.

Rose – feeling bold – took The Doctors hand. "Shall we?"

"My princess I would follow you anywhere." He replied – also feeling bold and placed a delicate kiss on her hand. He looked back up to her face; smiling softly and pulling her into his embrace. He grinned into her hair. "Thank you Rose."

"For what?" She looked up. "You brought me here."

"For being you." He swiftly pecked her lips and turned away before she could see the spatter of crimson on his cheeks.

Still holding her hand, he led her toward the rest of the group.

XOX

"That was an amazing meal." Jack said patting his stomach. "Thanks Doc."

The Doctor had taken everyone out for a meal at a lovely local restaurant, a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower from their table. "Yes it was. We should be back in time for the fireworks."

Oh right, that's when he was going to give Jenny her gift. "Did you want to change out of your Rapunzel dress?"

"Not really." Jenny replied quietly. "Can I keep it on?"

"Of course, you don't have to change." Rose smiled. She really loved that dress.

The group walked toward the centre of the park where a large crowd had gathered, eagerly awaiting the late night display. Donna stopped and wrapped her arms around Jenny's shoulders. She knew what this night was for her brother. She looked over to him and smiled as he stopped with Rose; his hand not leaving hers. Donna had watched the couple fall steadily and obliviously in love with each other over the last few months, seeing how her eyes followed his back as he walked away and the way that his hand lingered on her hip whenever he had the chance.

Tonight was the night he would do it. Tonight he would tell Rose Tyler that he was hopelessly in love with her and hoped that she would feel the same. Donna was always telling him that he should go for it; that she knew Rose reciprocated. He pulled her close as the first rocket exploded, sending sparkles like stars cascading across the sky. "Rose, there's something I need to tell you."

Rose turned her head; her eyes alit with wonder. "Yes Doctor?"

"Rose I..." He ran his hand through his hair with his right hand, and then fiddled with the string on his Hollister hoodie. "See the thing is that about two months ago I realized that I was in love with you and I really mfph-"

Rose would hear no more. She spun toward him, burying her free hand in his luscious chocolate hair and pulling him in for a kiss right out of a fairytale. The whole world stopped around them; time slowing and all noise ceased as the couple embraced, lips touching tenderly and love shining in both their eyes. They pulled away slowly grinning at each other as their breath mingled from the closeness.

Rose giggled a little pulling them back to reality. "Wow."

The Doctor nodded. "I know. So can we... you know... be a thing?"

"Of course you silly man! I'd love nothing more." Rose replied, blushing. "I love you Doctor."

"I love you too Rose." The Doctor replied. "And my real name's Danny. Danny Noble."

"Danny Noble." Rose tried out. "Mind if I still call you Doctor?"

His response was to kiss her again.

XOX

**Hope you enjoyed the show let me know if you'd like a sequel because I'm thinking of one already.**

**Roxy x**


End file.
